Poor Professor
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Before he became his friend, all of the Professor's days were plain and boring. But after they became friends, the Professor's days were colorful, interesting, and full of laugh. Using Japanese name. For Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge.


A/N: I made this fanfic for Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Sorry for grammar mistakes.

*

I have to tell you that I use the original (Japanese) name in this fic. I'm sure you've known about their Japanese names, but I'll still write the list—just to inform.

*

**Kinomiya Takao=Tyson Granger**

**Kyouju=Kenny**

**Hiromi=Hilary**

The others (**Kai, Max, Rei, Daichi**) are the same with English versions.

*

**Disclaimer: **Aoki Takao-sensei

**Timeline: **Random. Mostly before season 1, but there are others. I think you'll know the timeline if you read.

*

Please enjoy!

**~Poor Professor~**

**-Miracle-**

"What a miracle!" Kyouju whispered to himself when he saw Takao's beyblading for the first time. Later, this was the thing that made them being friends. Or to be exact, best friends.

*

*

**-Yell-**

"What the hell are you doing, Takao!?" Kyouju's yell echoed everywhere. "Give my glasses back!"

Takao just laughed while running away.

*

*

**-Heaven-**

"For heaven's sake, Takao… please do not play with my laptop!" Kyouju sighed, completely frustrated.

"I'm not playing. I just want to know how to type something," Takao grinned innocently.

*

*

**-Smile-**

Kyouju felt very tired for being Takao's friend, a month after they became friends. Takao always plays a prank with him and he always bothers him. If Takao didn't have a great beyblading skill, Kyouju might not be his friend.

"Hey Kyouju…!!!" Takao ran to him while waving his hand. A wide serenely grin was in his face.

Kyouju smiled. However, now he will never be able to leave Takao.

*

*

**-Remember-**

Kyouju always remembers about his life before he met Takao. He was alone all time, nobody wanted to talk with him. They all thought that he was a freak. But after Takao walked into his life, everything changed.

That's why Kyouju will never forget him, forever. No matter how he disturbs him…

*

*

**-Morning-**

"Good morning Kyouju," Takao greeted, yawning. "What time is it? I still want to sleep."

"Stupid!!!" Kyouju growled. "Now is eleven! Rei and Max had trained since seven, and you still want to sleep!? Kai will kill you!!!"

*

*

**-Paint-**

"Whoa, this is so beautiful, Emily!" Kyouju said enthusiastically when Emily showed him her painting. "You are born to be a painter!"

"Do you think so?" Emily asked, a bit blushing.

"Yeah, of course!" Kyouju ensured. Takao, who's standing behind Kyouju, said innocently,

"Well, Kyouju, I think you've ever told me that painting is boring for you. You'd said you never understand about painting arts. You remember? When our school had a study tour to the museum…"

Kyouju glared at him while he himself trying to hide from Emily's glare.

*

*

**-Crazy-**

"He must be crazy," this sentence is a sentence that Kyouju always says after Takao made problems.

"He must be frustrated," this sentence is a sentence that always comes to Hiromi, Rei, and Max's mind when they saw Kyouju did a follow-up for the chaos that Takao had made.

*

*

**-Umbrella-**

"I'm trapped here," Kyouju sighed while looking outside from the exit of his school. It was rain and he did not bring an umbrella.

He hugged his laptop tight, waiting for the rain stop, alone. Suddenly someone patted his shoulder.

"Let's go home, Kyouju!" Takao's voice said cheerfully. There was a blue umbrella in his hand.

Kyouju smiled.

"Thanks, Takao…"

*

*

**-Brother-**

Sometimes, Kyouju disliked being an only child in his family. He was jealous when he saw Takao was interacting with his older brother. But he felt very happy when one day Takao remarked, "Don't be hesitated to ask for my help, Kyouju! Because I have considered you as my own brother!"

*

*

**-Teens-**

"Takao, we may not go there! Pachinko is a place for adult! And we are still kids, you know!"

"What are you saying, Kyouju. We have been teens!"

Kyouju rolled his eyes.

"We have not been fifteen yet and you say that we are teens!?"

*

*

**-Sea-**

"Takao, your bit-beast's spirit, Seiryuu, is a sky dragon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because this article told me that a sea dragon is better than a sky dragon," Kyouju answered while reading an article on his laptop.

"Kyouju, a sea dragon isn't cool. It cannot fly," replied Takao lightly.

*

*

**-World-**

"How do you feel after being a world champion, Takao?" Kyouju asked after a photo session.

"You want to know what I feel? Hungry," Takao answered, making Kyouju sweat-dropped.

*

*

**-Boyfriend-**

"I do want to know what will happen if Takao be Hiromi's boyfriend," Kyouju said while he, Rei, and Max were watching Hiromi screamed angrily to Takao.

*

*

**-Apple-**

"When I'm hungry, I can eat a horse," Takao read his writing task in front of the class. "And horses eat apples. It means that when I'm hungry, I can eat apples," Takao smiled proudly.

Silence.

"Kinomiya Takao, who taught you to write something like that?" the teacher asked him with a stress expression on her face.

"Kyouju!" Takao lightly pointed at Kyouju, who immediately exploded.

"What the heck are you saying!? I never taught you to write that!!!" Kyouju angrily snarled.

*

*

**-Understand-**

It took not a long time for Kyouju to understand everything about Takao: his habit, his like, his attitude, his skill, and many more. But Kyouju didn't know whether Takao felt the same way toward him or not.

Did Takao need a long time to understand him? Kyouju often asked himself in the beginning of their friendship.

But now, Kyoju had find out the answer.

_Takao had understood me soon after we became friends._

Nobody could understand Kyouju better than Takao…

*

*

**-Dreamer-**

Kyouju admired many things from Takao. For example: Takao is a big dreamer. But he's not only a dreamer; he's a hard worker too. Takao had reached his dreams to be the greatest beyblader in the world.

This thing was one of lot things that Kyouju admired from Takao.

*

*

**-Ready-**

"Are you ready, Kyouju?"

Kyouju gulped.

"Well, Takao, I think…"

"Do it," Takao looked at him sharply. "Do it. This is your battle. Don't run. You don't want to disappoint Daichi, do you?"

Kyouju gulped again.

"So, are you ready now?"

"Y—yeah," Kyouju stepped over the stairs to the arena.

*

*

**-Laugh-**

Before Takao became his friend, all of Kyouju's days were plain and boring. But after they became friends, Kyouju's days were colorful, interesting, and full of laugh.

*

*

**-Shadow-**

"I want to quit from this team," Kyouju ever said once. His remarks made his friends so surprised. They all stopped doing what they were doing.

"What do you mean, Kyouju?" Max asked.

"Well, I think my presence in this team is useless. I can't do a good beybattle—all I can do is just doing researches. I'm only a shadow in this team, so I decided to quit."

"Stupid!!!" Takao snapped. "Somebody is not a people if he has no shadow!"

Kyouju couldn't say anything.

"Don't ever dare to say something like that again in the future, Kyouju!" Takao held Kyouju's shoulders, his eyes begging. "You are needed here. Very needed."

And Kyouju just nodded, unable to refuse…

*

*

**-Tokyo-**

Sometimes Kyouju thought, Takao might have disorder personality. Takao could be serious and full of determination when doing a beybattle, but in the other hand he often acted like he is the silliest person in the world. If he's acting like that, Kyouju wondered whether he knows what the capital city of Japan is. Kyouju wouldn't be surprised if Takao answered 'Kyoto' instead of 'Tokyo'.

*

*

**-Cat-**

"I HATE CATS!!!" Takao shouted after being clawed by a cat whose tail unintentionally he trod on.

"Don't be rude with them," Kyouju said, carrying the cat. "Come one, my sweet little kitty. Be nice with me…"

SCRATCH!

Kyouju was clawed too. Takao laughed loudly when Kyouju yelled, "I HATE CATS SO MUCH!!!"

*

*

**-Wing-**

"I want to have wings, so I can fly like that bird," Kyouju said when he and Takao were lying on a grass, near the river.

"It's easy, isn't it? Throw yourself into the river, and I'm sure you will fly several minutes later," Takao chuckled. "With a halo above your head, of course."

*

*

**-Caramel-**

One day Takao gave Kyouju a candy.

"What's this?" Kyouju asked suspiciously.

"A candy, of course."

"What candy?"

"Errr… caramel. Just eat, Kyouju."

Kyouju ate the candy and then screamed, "HOOOOOOOT…!!!!!!"

Takao laughed while running away.

"That's a caramel-chili-ginger-garlic candy, Kyouju!"

*

*

**-Good Bye-**

Takao and Kyouju were in the airport to escort their teammates leaving. Max would be back to America and Rei would go home to China. Kai wasn't there—didn't know where he was.

"Good bye, Max! Good bye, Rei! Don't forget to contact us soon after you arrived!" Kyouju yelled.

"Good bye!" Rei smiled.

"Bye!" Max winked.

"Good bye!" Kyouju replied. And then he turned his head to Takao. "You don't want to say good bye to them, Takao?"

"No, I don't want to say good bye. It's like we won't meet again," he said, just before shouting very loud, "SEE YOU MAX! SEE YOU REI!"

All people in the airport looked at him. Max and Rei didn't reply Takao's words nor turn their heads, they even kept walking.

"I don't know that guy," Rei said, totally ashamed.

"Me too," Max agreed.

And then they realized something.

"Poor Kyouju…" they murmured together.

**The End**

*

*

A/N: I wrote this because I want to tell about Takao and Kyouju's friendship. I'm sorry if this is not funny. I took a title 'Poor Professor' because 'Professor' means 'Kyouju' in Japan (I suppose you know it). Thanks for reading, and thanks more for reviewing.


End file.
